Barrier
by LithiumKiss
Summary: They were so close. Too close. His feelings were too confronting and too much. Gevanni/Near oneshot/drabble


_DISCLAIMER: Do not own. No profit being made, yadda-yadda. X-\  
_

_A/N: I'm amazed at the time I'm finding to write. This popped into my head was reading Chapter 80 - 'Sweep'. I kinda have a thing for Gevanni, he's cool. XD There's not enough Gevanni/Near love out there! _

_I went over it and thought it looked pretty good. Please feel free to tell me if there's anything that doesn't make sense or is spelled incorrectly. Thanks and enjoy!~_

* * *

**Title: Barrier**

**Pairing/s: Gevanni/Near**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T, for a dirty word. =/  
**

* * *

With his heart beating so forcefully in his chest, wracked with fear and some sort of excitement, it was an awfully difficult task for Near to keep an impassive face. Yet, if he did happen to let the tiniest bit of emotion show, Lester and Lidner seemed totally oblivious to his struggle, which allowed him to relax just a little. Very little.

"Let's go. We'll be safe even though we're escaping from the front entrance," Near stood and motioned for the others to go. He couldn't believe it had come to this, yet it wasn't entirely shocking. Demegawa was a moron, from what Near had witnessed on television, and Kira would do just about anything.

When Lester, Lidner and Mogi had cleared out, Near extended his hand to the taller, dark-haired man beside him, "Let's go, Gevanni."

It had been an agreement between the four of them. Lester would stick by Lidner no matter the circumstance, and Near, Gevanni. On the surface it made sense; they all knew Near preferred to work with Gevanni, but in reality it was much more than that. Near refused to label it – it scared him and for the first time wasn't entirely sure of what it was exactly. Well, _refused_ to be sure. Sometimes ignorance was safer.

Gevanni put the helmet on, took hold of Near's hand and squeezed it. Near didn't like to touch, he never had, but the thick heavy gloves provided a safe barrier that allowed this contact. It was rather upsetting for Near because even though he admired him wholly, the thought of his bare skin coming into contact with Gevanni's made him shudder and panic a little. Nevertheless, in despite of this, Near squeezed his hand in return.

"You'll be safe, Near. I've got you."

Near believed Gevanni and allowed him to pull him along gently until they broke into a run caught up to the others.

The crowd was extremely chaotic, more so than Near had first anticipated; people were pushing and jammed together everywhere. It seemed as though there was no city in front of them, no escape for them at all, but Near persisted and kept close to Gevanni, still squeezing his hand as they charged through the swarm of supporters..

"That's mine!"

"_Motherfucker_! Give me that!"

"Hey, HEY! Watch i–_ouch_!"

Bodies bashed into him and not even the heavy-duty helmet protected the assault on his ears from all the yelling and shrieking. Near knew human beings were greedy, ugly creatures, but this was absolute insanity. He hoped that he would never _ever_ turn out like these people.

Finally they reached safety. Lester Lidner and Mogi took the first elevator up, Gevanni and Near the next. Once inside, Near took off his helmet, dropped to the elevator floor and let out a sigh, "Kira has to be stopped. This lunacy has to end." He didn't bother positioning himself comfortably; he just sat with his legs outstretched.

Gevanni joined him, also removing his helmet and resting it on the space beside him. There was a long silence between them before Gevanni said, "I told you you'd be safe."

Near studied him for a few moments. His head was back against the wall, black hair falling over his eyes, his mouth set half way between a grin and a straight line. He looked so….

This was so much worse than before. They had been in a rush, and Near didn't have the time to think about or analyze anything, but it was uncomfortable now that they were alone and in a more stable environment. They were so close. Too close. His feelings were too confronting and too much.

"…I didn't doubt it."

Near felt his hand captured and covered by another. He tensed a little now, knowing this wasn't just so Gevanni wouldn't lose him in a crowd. This was just to touch, to show friendliness.

Affection.

Near felt a little panicked, but Gevanni's voice allowed him to relax.

"Don't think about it Near, just feel."

Near's discomfort lessened when he saw Gevanni's embarrassment. He eased with some hesitation and laced their fingers together. He decided he didn't mind this contact. In fact, he actually _liked_ it.

Gevanni gave him a one of his casual but sure smiles. Without realising, the corners of Near's lips had lifted up into a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Gevanni."

* * *

**-Fin.**


End file.
